On n'est jamais mieux trahi que par sa famille
by ajsky
Summary: Tout est dans le titre. Schneizel a découvert que Lelouch est Zero. Suzaku s'inquiète de l'absence de Lelouch.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1 : Tout commence mal **

Il jura. Il était coincé. Le bruit des pas de ses poursuivants devenaient de plus en plus fort, de plus en plus proche. Ils se rapprochaient. Il n'avait beaucoup de solutions. Soit il se cachait et il lui restait un espoir de leur échapper, soit il se rendait. Se rendre ? Cette idée le fit sourire. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes d'abandonner dès qu'il connaissait une difficulté. Quelle idée il avait eue en s'engouffrant dans une impasse ! Impasse qui allait lui coûter cher.

- Il est là ! fit une voix.

A présent, il savait qu'il était perdu. Ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps avant que les soldats britanniens ne le trouvent…

_Flash back_

Tout avait commencé quand il s'était disputé avec Suzaku. Le soldat avait quitté le bureau du Conseil étudiant en claquant la porte. Arthur, la mascotte du club, avait considéré la porte tristement. Son jouet à mordre était parti… Lelouch soupira. Il était fatigué. Il se disputait rarement avec Suzaku mais lorsque cela arrivait, ce n'était pas pour de faux. Milly arriva à ce moment-là, complètement surexcitée.

- Lelouch ! cria-t-elle.

- Oui, Présidente ? demanda-t-il. Parle moins fort, je suis juste à côté de toi.

- J'ai besoin que tu ailles faire quelques courses pour moi.

- Excuse-moi, je n'ai pas la tête à ça. Tu ne peux pas demander à quelqu'un d'autre ? Tiens, Rivalz par exemple, il serait ravi de te rendre ce service !

- Oh lui, soupira Milly, à chaque fois que je lui demande de me ramener quelque chose, il en oublie la moitié.

- Ok, ok, j'y vais. Qu'est ce que tu veux que j'achète ? dit finalement Lelouch qui sentait bien qu'elle ne le lâcherait pas avant qu'il ait accepté.

Un sourire mi-amusé mi-sadique se dessina sur les lèvres de la présidente du Conseil étudiant. Elle tira une longue feuille de la poche de son veston.

- Je t'ai préparé une liste.

Lelouch la parcourut rapidement.

- Attends, c'est une blague, là ! Tu veux que j'achète des costumes de princesse, d'infirmière, de servante, de mariée, de sirène et de pom-pom-girl avec les accessoires assortis ? Pour quoi faire ?

- C'est pour le calendrier de l'Académie. A la demande générale des élèves, Suzaku et toi porterez ces costumes. Je suis sûre que ça t'ira comme un gant.

- Et mon avis là-dedans ? grommela le vice-président. Je ne veux pas, moi !

- Tu-n'as-pas-le-choix, chantonna Milly. Et puis, c'est Nunnally qui a eu l'idée de certains costumes. Tu peux bien le faire pour ta petite sœur, non ?

Ce dernier argument fit pencher la balance du côté de Milly. Vaincu, Lelouch prit la liste et s'en alla faire sa corvée avec la ferme intention de se venger de la présidente dès qu'il le pourrait.

Mais à peine était-il sorti de l'Académie qu'il ressentit un certain malaise. Il était observé. Il regarda autour de lui mais ne vit personne ayant une attitude louche. Inquiet mais ne le montrant pas, le jeune homme pressa le pas vers le centre ville. Il aperçut alors un homme qu'il avait déjà vu auparavant mais où ? La réponse lui vint subitement en mémoire. Il l'avait déjà vu lorsqu'il était Zero. Cet homme était un soldat aux ordres de Britannia. Lelouch devait donc faire attention, il devait y avoir d'autres espions. Il savait qu'il était suivi. Perdu dans ses pensées, il heurta quelqu'un. Il releva la tête c'était un soldat britannien. Ni une ni deux, il s'enfuit, passant dans des rues qu'il ne connaissait pas. Soudain il tourna à droite, dans une petite rue et se retrouva face un mur. Sa course s'arrêtait ici.

_Fin du flash back_

C'était fini. Les soldats l'avaient trouvés et lui avaient tordu les bras dans le dos avant de le menotter. C'est alors qu'une voix qu'il reconnut immédiatement s'éleva :

- Tiens donc, mais qu'avons-nous là ?

Lelouch croisa le regard de l'homme qu'il haïssait le plus au monde après son père. Schneizel…


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2 : Le pire ennemi**

Assis dans un coin de sa cellule, Lelouch réfléchissait. Comment allait-il sortir de là ? Il n'en avait pas la moindre idée. Soudain il sourit. Il pensait à la réaction de Milly lorsqu'elle s'apercevrait qu'il n'était pas revenu avec ses costumes. Milly… Il aurait préféré qu'elle soit en train de le torturer à sa façon en ce moment.

Il soupira. C'était loin d'être simple. Pour commencer, il se trouvait dans la prison créée spécialement par son frère, ce qui signifiait qu'elle était plus que bien gardée. Surtout en sa présence. Schneizel ne faisait jamais les choses à moitié, il le savait. Jetant un regard autour de lui, il s'aperçut qu'il avait été enfermé dans une pièce ressemblant aux cellules pour fous dans les hôpitaux psychiatriques. Le lit était équipé de sangles qui devaient servir à attacher ceux qui tentaient de s'échapper et qui étaient rattrapés.

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit. Schneizel entra. Lelouch redressa la tête et lui jeta un regard empli de toute la haine qu'il avait en lui.

- Tu ne m'impressionnes pas le moins du monde, l'avertit le second prince de Britannia.

Lelouch ne répondit pas. Schneizel devinait qu'il serait très dur de faire parler l'adolescent si celui-ci voulait garder le silence. Heureusement, il connaissait bien son frère et savait comment il réagissait. Aussi, on pouvait dire qu'il avait toutes les cartes en main.

- Tu sais, commença-t-il, t'enfermer dans ce silence obstiné ne t'aidera nullement. Au lieu de ça, tu devrais plutôt reconnaître tes torts, à savoir que tu es Zero.

Le prince détrôné sentit son cœur faire un bond dans sa poitrine mais il ne montra rien de sa surprise. Schneizel sourit. Il avait prévu cette réaction même s'il savait qu'en réalité Lelouch était désormais complètement déstabilisé.

- Oui, je sais que tu es Zero, continua-t-il sans se soucier du trouble de l'autre. Je sais ce que tu as fais et ce que tu t'apprêtais à faire. Maintenant, il va falloir assumer les conséquences de tes actes, Lelouch, et tu le sais aussi bien que moi. Et sache que ton statut ne t'évitera probablement pas la mort, cela dépend de notre père mais heureusement pour toi, il ne semble pas décidé à me répondre. Tu as donc un peu de marge devant toi, le temps qu'il faut pour se repentir.

Lelouch lâcha une réponse incompréhensible.

- Pardon, qu'est ce que tu as dit ? s'amusa Schneizel.

- Je te hais ! cracha son frère. La seule chose qui compte pour toi, c'est d'accéder au trône, peu importe comment et tant pis s'il te faut sacrifier des milliers de vies. Tu es un être ignoble.

Il avait cédé.

- Et c'est toi qui me dis cela ? demanda le second prince de Britannia. Rappelle-moi, qui est devenu un terroriste et qui tue sans compter ? Qui est-ce qui ordonne à son armée illégale de voler des robots à l'armée ennemie ? Qui ment à tout le monde en cachant son visage sous un masque pour que personne ne sache que Zero, le soi-disant libérateur du Japon, est en réalité un prince de l'empire qui les étouffe ?

Pas de réponse. Lelouch s'était à nouveau muré dans son silence qui en disait long sur sa façon de penser. Il refusait d'admettre qu'il était Zero devant son frère, cela reviendrait à déclarer forfait. Et c'était ce qu'il souhaitait le moins au monde. Rendre les armes sans se battre. Cela lui était impossible. Surtout face à Schneizel. Celui-ci comprit qu'il n'obtiendrait rien de l'adolescent et sortit.

A l'académie, Milly harcelait Suzaku. Elle voulait qu'il aille chercher Lelouch qui tardait trop à son goût. Elle lui avait donné un travail difficile et en plus, il fallait qu'il rentre vite. En réalité, ce dernier n'était parti que depuis une heure.

- Ecoute Milly, finit-il par lâcher excédé. Avec la liste de costumes qu'il a à acheter, il en a pour plus d'une heure. En plus, je ne veux pas le voir, on s'est disputé. Je ne vois pas pourquoi j'irais le chercher. Si tu veux vraiment qu'il revienne, tu n'as qu'à envoyer quelqu'un d'autre, Rivalz par exemple.

Cette fois-ci, la présidente du conseil étudiant se fâcha. Elle avait déjà entendu ce discours une heure plus tôt.

- C'est pas vrai, soupira-t-elle. A croire que vous vous êtes passé le mot. Au fait, comment as-tu su que je l'avais envoyé chercher des costumes ?

- Tu cries plus que tu ne parles, répondit le jeune soldat. J'étais dans le couloir, j'ai tout entendu.

Milly était vexée. Elle allait répliquer quand le portable de Suzaku sonna. En voyant la provenance de l'appel, il s'excusa auprès de la présidente et sortit de l'académie en courant.

Arrivé la base militaire, il se dirigea vers le hangar où se trouvait le Lancelot. Lloyd et Cecil l'attendaient.

- J'ai amélioré le Lancelot, annonça Lloyd – et il avait presque des cœurs dans les yeux en disant cela – tandis que Cecil levait les yeux au ciel.

- Quel est le problème cette fois ? demanda Suzaku.

- Le même que d'habitude ! soupira Cecil. L'Ordre des Chevaliers Noirs fait encore des siennes. Cette fois-ci, ils se seraient attaqués à l'une de nos usines d'armes les plus importantes. Ils sont vraiment prêts à tout pour gêner les troupes de la Princesse Cornelia.

« C'est étrange, ça ne ressemble pas à Zero » songea Suzaku. « Il ne prendrait jamais autant de risques sans être sûr qu'il gagnera. »

Mais Lelouch ne revint pas de la journée, ni même de toute la semaine. Suzaku commença à s'inquiéter pour son ami et il se rendit dans les appartements des Lamperouge mais Nunnally non plus n'avait pas vu son frère depuis quelque temps. A l'académie, Milly, Rivalz et Shirley faisaient des hypothèses sur l'absence du vice président. Des hypothèses stupides selon Suzaku.

La porte de la cellule s'ouvrit, laissant entrer Schneizel. C'était sa première visite depuis… ok, sa première visite depuis deux heures. Lelouch ne prit même pas la peine de le regarder. Il devinait sans peine son frère, son allure royale, ses yeux sournois et son petit sourire suffisant.

- Lelouch, commença Schneizel.

Pas de réponse. Lelouch savait que le silence était sa meilleure arme face à son frère. Hélas, il savait aussi que Schneizel était très patient.

- Lelouch, reprit le second prince de Britannia, quand vas-tu grandir ? Que tu refuses d'avouer que tu es Zero, soit, mais arrêter de manger, ça non.

- Quoi, t'as peur que je meure ? railla l'autre. Qu'est ce que tu vas faire si je refuse de t'obéir ? Me mettre les aliments dans la bouche de force ? Me faire des piqûres pour me nourrir artificiellement, peut-être ?

Il s'était levé en disant cela. Ses yeux améthyste brillaient de colère. L'envie folle de frapper Schneizel montait en lui peu à peu. Mais il se retenait, serrant les poings à s'en faire saigner les jointures des mains. Un éclair passa dans ses yeux faisant apparaître sa pupille rouge pendant quelques instants.

- Tu vas te calmer, menaça Schneizel. Tu n'es pas en position de faire la forte tête.

Il était toujours aussi calme. Lentement, Lelouch obéit mais il bouillait intérieurement. Et Schneizel en était conscient, il en était certain.

- Tu ne disparaîtras pas avant d'avoir rendu des comptes. Et je précise que tu mangeras de ton plein gré car tu vas avoir besoin de force.

Une lueur mauvaise se lisait dans ses yeux mais Lelouch ne voyait pas où il voulait en venir. Chose rare lorsque l'on connaît l'intelligence du garçon. Schneizel l'attrapa par le bras et le jeta violemment sur le lit. Lelouch était si sonné qu'il ne réagit pas tout de suite lorsque son frère ferma les sangles du lit sur ses poignets et ses chevilles. Il voulut se débattre mais il était trop tard. Schneizel venait de refermer la dernière sangle.

- Libère-moi ! ordonna le prince détrôné.

- Pas question, répliqua l'homme. J'ai d'autres projets pour toi. Et crois-moi, tu va te souvenir que j'ai horreur des gamins rebelles qui n'écoutent rien.

Les heures qui suivirent furent, pour Lelouch, les pires de toute son existence.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3 : Un rêve étrange**

Suzaku ouvrit les yeux. Il était dans une pièce sombre, à peine éclairée. Probablement une cellule de prison. Il vit une silhouette effrayante, dangereuse, sortir de l'ombre. C'est alors qu'il le vit. Lui. Celui qu'il recherchait mais qui restait introuvable. Celui avec qui il avait tout partagé sept ans auparavant. Celui avec qui il pouvait parler de tout et de rien. Celui à qui il avait raconté des tas de choses même ses pires bêtises. Celui en qui il avait une confiance absolue. Son meilleur ami. Lelouch. Le cœur de Suzaku rata un battement. Ce n'était pas normal. Jamais Lelouch n'aurait eu l'air aussi effrayé.

L'inconnu qu'il voyait toujours comme une ombre tenait un fouet à la main. Lelouch, terrorisé, avait les yeux fixés sur cette arme qui, il n'en doutait pas, allait lui faire du mal. Cela ne manqua pas. Le fouet claqua, déchirant le tissu de son haut et laissant apparaître une marque rouge sur sa peau. L'ombre faisait preuve d'une grande violence le corps frêle de Lelouch se couvrit très vite de blessures. Il avait mal et suppliait son tortionnaire de cesser sa torture en vain. Tantôt, il recevait de cinglants coups de fouet, tantôt c'étaient des coups de pied qui lui arrivaient généralement dans les côtes, lui coupant systématiquement le souffle. Il n'en pouvait plus, voulait mourir. Le garçon ne tentait même plus de se protéger. Suzaku voulut s'interposer mais il se cogna contre la paroi invisible qu'il y avait entre la scène qui s'offrait à ses yeux et lui. Impuissant, il vit son ami être roué de coups jusqu'à ce que celui-ci perde connaissance.

Il se réveilla en sursaut. Un rêve, ce n'était qu'un rêve. Encore choqué, Suzaku se leva mais il était hanté par son rêve et manquait de tomber à chaque pas. En titubant, il atteint la salle de bain. Le soldat prit une douche à l'eau froide cela eût pour effet de le calmer. Puis il prit une décision : il allait parler au prince Schneizel. Ce n'était plus possible. Lelouch avait disparu depuis plus d'une semaine et il ne croyait pas au hasard.

Ainsi, le lendemain matin, il demanda à avoir une entrevue avec le prince Schneizel, chose qui lui fut accordée très vite – merci Euphemia. L'homme le reçut en fin de matinée dans ses appartements. Suzaku était très mal à l'aise. Après tout, il était un soldat et il demandait de l'aide à un prince. « Le monde est étrange » pensa-t-il.

- Votre Majesté, commença Suzaku, je dois vous parler de…

- De ces vilains Chevaliers Noirs ? le coupa Schneizel. Voyons, mon petit Suzaku, tu peux t'en occuper sans que je t'en donne l'ordre, je te fais confiance. Je sais que tu ne failliras pas. Après tout, tu es le chevalier d'Euphemia.

- En fait, hésita le soldat, je voulais vous parler de Lelouch.

Le visage de Schneizel se crispa un instant puis il retrouva son masque impassible mais Suzaku le vit quand même.

- Qu'y a-t-il ? demanda-t-il.

- Lelouch a disparu depuis plus d'une semaine. D'après Nunnally, il n'est pas rentré depuis dix jours. C'est inquiétant, il ne disparaît jamais aussi longtemps, ou en tout cas sans donner de nouvelles à Nunnally.

- Tu voudrais que j'envoie des soldats à sa recherche ? suggéra Schneizel.

Suzaku ne répondit pas. La réaction du prince le préoccupait.

- C'est d'accord, continua Schneizel sans attendre de réponse. Après tout, il s'agit de mon petit frère, je me dois de veiller sur lui. En revanche si tu pouvais t'occuper des Chevaliers Noirs, je t'en serai très reconnaissant. Même sans Zero, ils sont encore une menace.

- Merci Votre Altesse.

Le second prince de Britannia sourit mais Suzaku ne le vit pas.

- Va Suzaku Kururugi, et ramène-moi ces terroristes !

- Yes, Your Highness !

Suzaku sortit. Resté seul, Schneizel ne put contenir sa colère plus longtemps. Le soldat se doutait de quelque chose, cela se lisait dans ses yeux. Fort mécontent, il quitta ses appartements et se rendit à la prison.


End file.
